


Mutherfucking Princess

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/F, Smut, So much smut, fluff at the end, some talk of body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Loki shows his girl how a princess should be treated...





	Mutherfucking Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a couple of shitty anon-messages calling me fat and saying i'm "selfish and entitled" for posting my paypal/amazon wishlist on Amazon and my response was this gif:
> 
> https://media.giphy.com/media/HvihLM0r6j8D6/giphy.gif
> 
> And from that came a story idea...

                Loki came through the door (she’d been yelling at him that if he didn’t stop teleporting into her apartment, she’d ask his mother to put a ward on it) and was met with the sound of loud music. He flinched a little as this definitely wasn’t his cup of tea, but for her, he could tolerate it.

            He stepped through the foyer til he found her in the living room, playing some dancing video game and singing along with the song. She was clearly having so much fun she didn’t even notice him there so here stayed quiet to just watch her in her purest happiness.

            “And hell yeah! I’m the motherfucking...princess!” Loki had to smile at that. She really was his princess. After the defeat of Thanos and Loki’s return, the avengers had agreed to forgive him, seeing he had been under Thanos’ control. He had been feeling a little lonely, despite making friends with the ones called Bucky and Carol, as well as re-kindling the relationship with his brother, but they were not ones to be intimate and loving with. Then he met Ava. She worked as a Staff Writer for Stark Industries and he had met her in the cafeteria. She generally kept to herself and had her nose buried in a book, one he had recently read and so he sat down to talk about it. They had talked and he’d love the way she got so excited about something she was passionate. She was bright, fun, and expressed to him that she had always believed him worthy of redemption.

A few dates later, they had gone back to her apartment for the night but she’d gotten nervous. After a few hours of just being together, she expressed her deepest kinks and fantasies, explaining how she was into something called DD/lg, and as Loki listened, he couldn’t help but falling more for her. When she said she wanted an equal balance of someone who was dominant and controlling but nurturing and loving, he couldn’t believe the norns. He had took her to bed and shown her a night of pleasure she could have only dreamed of with a mortal man, and with each moan of her calling him “Daddy” and his response of “my good little girl.” He knew that she had his whole heart.

That had been around 8 months ago. Now he came and went as he pleased in her apartment, though they were spit-balling ideas to move in together. And as he watched her, he still couldn’t believe his luck. She moved beautifully. She often joked she had no grace or balance, and though she was a bit of klutz, she could have definitely been a dancer if she had wanted to be.

            One thing he really admired about her, her confidence. She truly owned every space that she entered, always holding her head high and never wavering or being afraid to speak her mind. And he knew how awful Midgardian society could be, especially to women with her figure.

Ava always said that she was fat. And he had long given up the quest of trying to stop her from using that word. He had remembered the first time she had said it around him. It was their fourth date and the waitress at the restaurant had been trying to distract Loki but his eyes were only on Ava, much to the waitress’s chagrin. They were taking a walk afterwards…

“I really can’t believe you Midgardians sometimes. Why would she do that?” he had asked.

“It’s cause she doesn’t believe someone like you would be with a fat girl like me.” That had stopped Loki in his tracks

“Why do you use that word?”

“What word? Fat? Cause I am,” she stated matter-of-factly.” He took her hands

“Ava, listen to me. I truly don’t understand some of your societal ways. But whatever those magazines or anyone might say, you are beautiful.” Ava stared at him for a moment then smiled.

“Loki, I know. I’m a hot piece of ass, but I’m also fat. And that’s not a bad thing.” She had then launched into an explanation about how after a childhood of struggling with body image, she had chosen to accept that she was fat, and rather than listen to the inane bullshit of the world, she would just be comfortable in her skin, love herself, and just make sure her blood pressure and cholesterol never got too high.

But in truth, Loki loved her just as much as she loved herself. Her thighs, hips, and the bit of stomach that poked out whenever she wore a crop top, all of it. All of her.

And now watching her dance in just a tank top and short shorts, his pants were getting a little too tight. With a flick of his wrist he turned the TV off,

“Why yes, you are MY ‘motherfucking’ princess.” He said and she jumped a little at his voice but the surprise turned to happiness at him standing there

“Daddy!” She ran over and gave him a quick kiss.

“Sorry if I startled you, love. You looked like you were having fun.” Ava brushed some hair back.

“Yeah, had kind of a rough morning so I was blowing off a little steam but it was more fun than I thought,” she explained and Loki furrowed his brows.

“Everything alright?” Loki asked, instantly moving into defense mode. Ava laughed and patted his chest.

“Easy, daddy. Just some ass-face saying stupid stuff online, calling me ‘selfish and spoiled’ so I posted a lyric from that song you heard and then…well one thing lead to another.” Loki relaxed a little. He still didn’t like someone being mean to his girl, but like most things in life, she dealt with it, and moved on, and so did he. He gave her another quick kiss and then it was her turn to furrow her brows.

“I thought you wouldn’t be home til late?” Loki shrugged

“Thor’s hammer mysteriously disappeared. Can’t do anything til he finds it.” He said, trying not to sound too evil. Ava narrowed her eyes

“Where did you and vision put it?” Loki tried his best to look innocent

“I don’t know what you were talking about, princess.” Loki grinned wolfishly. She was away to interrogate him further but he quickly covered her mouth with his and all words were forgotten.

            “Come, little one. Let’s go to the bedroom and we’ll see how Daddy takes care of his princess.” She followed close behind him, giddy at the thought of finally having playtime with him. He’d been so busy with missions and other Avengers stuff that most nights he would come home and pass out in the bed.

            When they reached the bedroom, she quickly stripped out of the clothes she’d been dancing in as Loki opened the chest at the foot of their bed, and quickly found the cuffs. Then he looked up to see her already kneeling on the bed, her hands behind her back, waiting for him.

            “My, my. Aren’t we eager today?” He purred, making her blush a little

            “It’s just been a few days Daddy…” she trailed off. He shut the chest and walked over to give her another deep kiss.

            “You’re right, baby girl. It has been a while. And Daddy’s sorry. But I hope this will make up for it. Lie down for me and spread your legs as wide as you can.” Ava smiled as she quickly obeyed him, moving her arms over head so that he could restrain her.

            “Comfortable, little one?” Loki asked, moving one hand down her breasts and pinching the nipple enough to make Ava arch her back.

            “Yes Daddy, thank you,” she said with a slight moan at the end. Loki grinned. He had quickly learned that she was indeed a masochist, and he was more than happy to oblige. But he wanted to be good to her tonight. Worship her as she deserved. He magicked away most of his clothes, leaving him in only the leather trousers that drove her crazy, then climbed on top of her.

            He quickly started leaving kisses down her jaw, stopping at her neck to bite and suck, giving her a hickey so that everyone at Stark Industries would know who she really belonged to. Then he moved further down, taking one nipple in his mouth while his fingers played at the other. She had discussed wanting to get her nipples pierced, and the thought made him even harder than he already was.

            Ava arched her back, trying to push more into his touch, if that was possible. As he kissed and sucked at her nipple, the either hand moved down between the two of them to find his favorite thing in the world, she was soaked.

            “Ohhhh Ava,” he groaned “I’ve hardly touched you and already you are soaking wet. You must truly be a desperate little whore to come undone at just a few kisses and licks. Are you my desperate whore?”

            Ava nodded, having trouble bringing words to the forefront of his mind but he responded by giving a quick slap to her breast.

            “Use your words, slut,” he commanded, making Ava moan.

            “Yes! Yes daddy I’m your whore. Please use me…” Loki chuckled

            “Good girl.” Then went back to leaving kisses down her stomach as the hand at her cunt slowly pushed two fingers in while his thumb rubbed at her clit. The hand that had been fondling her breast moved to spread her legs slightly more apart, as he moved his head down between them, giving a few kisses and nips to her thighs before removing his fingers from her pussy, looking directly at her as he licked them clean, slowly.

            Ava wantonly moaned, part from the loss of something in her pussy and part at the intense, intimate look Loki was giving her. Then he spoke

            “I will never ever tire of how you taste, my sweet little toy. This is truly ambrosia, the nectar of the gods.” Before she could fully process the poetry he spoke, his tongue was on her and she could only let out a deep moan.

            Silvertongue truly was not enough praise for Loki. Every lick, every kiss, always had Ava feeling like this was the first time she had ever been pleasured out. Loki truly had ruined her forever. Not even her own hands could bring her to the heights that he could. And today was no exception. As he moved his fingers back into her to rub at her g-spot, she had to fight to keep her hips down, to keep from grinding into his face.

            Loki knew she was close. Since it had been a few days since they’d fucked and he had given strict orders not to touch herself, it wouldn’t have taken long, but he wasn’t ready for her to cum just yet. With one last lick, he had to pull himself away.

            “Nooooooo Daddy! Please please… please let me cum!” She begged. He moved to look her in the eyes

            “Not yet, baby girl. Daddy needs to cum too and I want to bury my cock in that sweet quim of yours.” With another kiss, he quickly undid his fly and slowly slid into her, not wanting to hurt her and wanting her to feel every inch of his cock. But soon the slow, smooth, strokes turned into hard, fast, fucking.

            “Oh baby girl, you feel so good wrapped around my cock like this. I know you’re close. Beg for it. Beg daddy in that pretty way you do and maybe I’ll let you cum. Gods I love you.” Loki froze, realizing what he had said. They hadn’t said those words yet, though he knew it was true. He loved Ava with his whole being. But he was terrified that he had just ruined everything. But instead of the anger he expected, Ava only leaned up and kissed him with as much passion as she could

            “I love you too, Daddy. Now please let me cum or I actually might die…” Loki felt his heart soar at hearing those words from her and laughed at her exaggeration

            “Yes! Cum for daddy now!” He rubbed her clit hard and before he knew it, she was squeezing his cock which triggered his own release. He gave a few more thrusts, riding the waves of pleasure until he collapsed next to her, reaching over to undo the cuffs then holding her tight to his chest. There was a few moments of heavy breathing before finally she looked at him.

            “Did you…did you really mean that, Loki? You love me?” She let a slow smile pull at her lips, hoping just as much as he was that what had just happened, really did happen. Loki took her face in his hands and kissed her harder than he thought possible

            “Yes, my darling Ava. My princess. My world. My life. I love you with all my heart.” Ava hugged her arms around him.

            “I love you too, Daddy.” 


End file.
